Being Human
by xgirlghost
Summary: On the meteor, Kanaya is at wit's end on how to help Rose get past her addiction and shrinking self-worth. She turns to an unlikely source to help bring Rose out of her slump. M for binge drinking and Karkat's presence. Kanaya(flushed)Rose, Cronus(pale?)Rose, Karkat(pale)Gamzee, possible Karkat(pale)Kanaya later on.


[A/N:] This is my first Homestuck fanfiction. It's written in a much different style than I normally use - namely, the "Page breaks", chatlogs, and being in second person POV. I guess I'm going to make a chapter break whenever there's a change in perspective. Yes, that seems like the thing to do.

Thanks to turntechxgnostic on tumblr for beta-ing.

I hope you all like it. Please leave a review if you did, or even if you hated it and think I suck. That's okay, too.

* * *

**Be Rose**

You wake up with a splitting headache and familiar nausea. You try to remember what happened last night. The empty bottles remind you.

It's the same thing that's been happening every night. You don't even know how long it's been since you first made your drinks.

**Rose: Reflect On Past**

Like every night since it happened, you think about your late mother.

You realize now she never meant to mock you, she was only trying to show she cared – in her own eccentric ways. As you hug the velvet pillow close to your chest, letting your tears soak into the fabric, you wish you could take back all the time you spent trying to spite her.

But more than anything, you wish she were here.

**Next**

One day – or night; it really is hard to tell time in paradox space – everyone else was sound asleep but your thoughts kept you awake. It was easier to be awake and alone than asleep in a dream bubble where everyone can see you.

You missed her. You wanted to be closer to her. No matter how hard you searched, you could never find her in a dream bubble. You feared she simply ceased existing.

All that's left of her are the few things of hers you captchalogued and kept close to you when you went to blow up the tumor. You thought you wouldn't survive, much less ascend to god tier. You thought you might get to see her again.

You are, however, very grateful that Dave survived.

**Past Rose: Examine Syladex**

You look through your massive tree of items. You came to be quite adept at organizing things in your syladex during the game.

You find a vodka bottle you almost forgot you had. In your digital list of codes from friends, you also find codes for apple juice and assorted fruits.

You know you didn't like the taste before, but perhaps with a little more fruit, you would find the alcohol palatable.

You always found your mother's drinking habit deplorable, but you can't help but wonder if it will bring you and her a little closer.

Or, at the very least, maybe it would help clear your mind. Just for a while…

**Rose: Take a Sip of Soothing Drink**

You are now current Rose. You don't have any more alcohol, so you take a sip of the beverage Kanaya left for you instead. She even made a little cozy for the cup so it would stay warm for you. How thoughtful.

You try to remember what this beverage is called, but your memory of last night is mostly blacked out. You do recall that it is a troll thing and that Kanaya said her lusus used to make it for her.

It is a thick, rich, neon blue colored beverage. You can't quite place the flavor, but it reminds you a bit of lightly sweetened chocolate, heavy cream, and tart berries with just a hint of something savory. It has a light nutty scent.

It quickly calms your stomach and gently soothes the throbbing in your head.

**Rose: Find Kanaya**

You look for Kanaya so you may thank her. You wonder where she could be.

The more you think about it, the more you're sure you know where she probably is.

On your way, you run into the alchimiter, your favorite codes are already punched in. Funny, you think to yourself, how the only codes you remember in this state are the ones that put you there.

**Rose: Resist Temptation**

You fail miserably at resisting the temptation. You alchemize enough fruit juice and liquor to make even a certain comic book character with unbreakable claws drunk off his ass. You use your normal chemistry-like alchemy to pour them together in one of your empty bottles.

By that you mean you pretend to be scientific while you pour booze and AJ into a bottle and try not to spill any on your Seer pajamas. Again.

The jade-green bottle reminds you of something you were going to do, but you can't quite put a finger on it.

Ah well, it probably wasn't that important anyway.


End file.
